1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices with through via electrodes, methods of fabricating the same, memory cards including the same and electronic systems including the same.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor devices employed in electronic systems may include various electronic circuit elements. Electronic circuit elements may be integrated in and/or on a semiconductor substrate to form a semiconductor device (also, referred to as a semiconductor chip or a semiconductor die). Semiconductor memory chips may also be employed in electronic systems. Before semiconductor devices, including semiconductor memory chips, are employed in an electronic system, the semiconductor devices may be encapsulated to form a package. These semiconductor packages may be employed in the electronic systems, for example, computers, mobile systems or data storage media.
As electronic systems such as mobile systems, which include smart phones, become lighter and smaller, the semiconductor packages employed in the mobile systems are increasingly scaled down. Thus, stack packages, each of which includes a plurality of stacked semiconductor chips, are increasingly in demand with the development of multi-functional and high capacity semiconductor packages. In this regard, there have been efforts to reduce the thickness and the size of the stack packages to provide thin and small stack packages. In addition, through silicon via (TSV) electrodes penetrating the semiconductor chips have been proposed to realize interconnection structures that electrically couple the semiconductor chips to an external device.